ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Keremet
Take echo drops for the fight. Keremet has a Silence-ga move that sticks like superglue.--McGoonagle 10:30, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Solo Testimonials * Soloed by 99BST/NIN Let the adds pummel my pet while i kept redirecting it to fight Keremet. Very easy.. 25% remaining by the time the adds got there. * Soloable by 92DNC/NIN with out casting shadows and minimal EVA gear * soloable by a 74drg/blu with no issue (or even a healing breath) after aeliminating the azren outside --Catharsis of valefor 04:29, July 5, 2010 (UTC) * Soloed on 80SMN/40WHM with skeletons present. Focused all attacks on Keremet. Had to use divine wind to keep Garuda alive but was able to kill with only 1 Garuda. DrForester 05:18, July 5, 2010 (UTC) * Soloable by 75DNC/37NIN after killing all skeletons outside. Charmed once, but only lasted for a minute. --Nyxis 03:30, July 7, 2010 (UTC) * Soloable by 76RDM/BLM. No issues. I killed the skeletons first (they didn't link with each other). Keremet was easily enfeebled, it just took a bit to chip away at his HP as my sword was only doing damage in the 30s. He broke through my stoneskin once and his charms never stuck. --SecaOfTitan 22:07, July 7, 2010 (UTC) * Soloable by 79WHM/BLM. Very easy, keep up stoneskin/blink/regen 3 and use auspice for additional light damage. went down like a kitten =) * Soloable by 75WHM/NIN. Really easy. Only used 1 tp move with auspice up. Annex-sylph July 25, 2010 03:12 (EST) * Easy Solo 76DNC/38SAM after aggro while chest hunting. Had to Fan Dance in order to kill the adds, but after 1 or 2 died took it off and killed them normally. Keep TP above 100% if this happens, but as long as you have minimum 35%, you can survive until you get more. No charm from NM, spells were weak. InfamousDS 00:45, August 3, 2010 (UTC) * easy solo as 77 drg/whm wyvern took most hate and tank most of the fight broke threw stoneskin one time and no healing breaths killed all skeletons first before the fight * Very easy solo 77SAM/38DNC. Killed all the skeletons and then went in for Keremet. * Trivially easy solo as 80SCH/40rdm. Meleeing him with my Republic Dagger and an en-spell and keeping up with my buffs and managing my MP with sublimation was enough to slowly whittle him away into nothingness. Only had to use convert once. * 90BLU/45BLM. Decided to not take the fight seriously at all, so just set Tail Slap and Whirl of Rage; took out all the 'student' skeletons passively. Noticed I had 300% tp from meleeing the fomors to get the first key, finished him off with a self-chain. Was wearing completely buyable stuff, most expensive being a Runic Anelace. Gradual Silence Immunity *This NM is vulnerable to silence at first, but it gradually builds up resistance to it. In time, silence would either wear off as soon as its cast or have no effect. I tested this with a BLU80/DNC40 with capped Blue Magic, Magus Attire Set, and Chaotic Eye while farming for Memento Mori. --LordChocoSlime November 25, 2011 15:15 (UTC)